WaruMonzaemon
WaruMonzaemon is a Puppet Digimon. This fiendish-faced Puppet Digimon is a far cry from Monzaemon. It's on good terms with MetalEtemon, and it is said that the WaruMonzaemon plush toy it wears on its waist is something that WaruMonzaemon sent to it. Still, similar to Monzaemon, its true identity is unclear, but the peeking out of its strange, shining eyes from within is eerie. Its personality is the epitome of wickedness, and it is malicious and treacherous. Its left arm is equipped with the character "Evil" (惡 Waru?) and the powerful "Bear Claw",3 which is based on Grizzlymon's "Kuma Tsume" (熊爪? lit. "Bear Claws").4 Attacks * Heart Break Attack5 Gives everything a dark mood and depresses them, making the opponent's feeling become dark and sorrowful so that they completely lose their fighting spirit. * Bear Claw * Nasty Step Design This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Etymologies ; WaruMonzaemon (ワルもんざえモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * (Ja:) Waru (惡? lit. "Evil"). * Chikamatsu Monzaemon. A famous puppeteer. Fiction Digimon Adventure Machinedramon had a WaruMonzaemon as his slave master to use the Numemon to power his city on Spiral Mountain. When a group of the DigiDestined appeared in his area, he was lured away by them while Kari Kamiya freed the Numemon. He was then attacked by the Numemon and although he easily defeated them he was weakened by the combined attacks of Angemon, Angewomon, and Birdramon who rescued the enslaved Numemon. When Machinedramon heard his news about the DigiDestined, he was angry at WaruMonzaemon for not telling him sooner. Before he went to hunt them down, he killed WaruMonzaemon. In the English dub, Machinedramon simply shot off his arm as evident by WaruMonzamon saying "He shot my paw!" as his arm fell to the ground and was deleted. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer WaruMonzaemon is a Variable which decreases all enemies' PP. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a WaruMonzaemon popped up in a location in Japan. He was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WaruMonzaemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Millenniummon's continent and Despair Server 2. WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Mojyamon in line 44. Digimon Tamers A WaruMonzaemon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Another one was a silhouette on Henry Wong's computer. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer WaruMonzaemon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The WaruMonzaemon card, titled "PF Copy Card", increases a Digimon's resistance to stat copy. Digimon Frontier : Main article: WaruMonzaemon (Frontier) Digimon Fusion : Main article: GigaWaruMonzaemon (Fusion) Digimon World A wild WaruMonzaemon had overthrown Toy Town and kidnapped a Hagurumon. The player must raise a Monzaemon to defeat it. A WaruMonzaemon can be raised with a cheat device. Digimon World 2 WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Hyogamon and digivolves to MetalEtemon. Digimon World 3 WaruMonzaemon is trying to attack Lisa down in the Sewers where the player must defeat him. Digimon Digital Card Battle The WaruMonzaemon card is #115 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 1590 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Heart Break Attack": inflicts 700 damage. * "Bear Claw": inflicts 440 damage. * "Nasty Step": inflicts 200 damage, with Jamming effect. Its support effect is "Own HP become 10. Own Attack Power is doubled." Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Ogremon, Kyubimon, Bakemon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Beelzemon, and GranKuwagamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS WaruMonzaemon is an NPC in one of the quests. He has a crush on Angewomon at first, but after getting rejected, he goes after Rosemon. Digimon World Championship WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Ogremon, BlackGarurumon, Leomon, and Lekismon, and can digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon Battle WaruMonzaemon is an enemy Digimon found in the Digimon Labyrinth at level 40 and has stats of 3 STR, 3 DEX, 1 CON, 3 INT. Digimon Soul Chaser WaruMonzaemon digivolves from RedVegiemon and Monzaemon. Category:Digimon characters Category:Virus Digimon Category:Fictional bears Category:Fictional animals